


say hello to the good times

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard looks hot with eyeliner.</p><p>Well, honestly, Ray thinks Gerard looks hot, period.  But with his hair buzzed so short and bleached white, the eyeliner makes his eyes look huge.  It adds a hint of vulnerability to Gerard's face, and Ray's heart flutters helplessly in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say hello to the good times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written for Luce's prompt of _Maybe this time it's Ray who wants to see what eyeliner feels like?_
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Title from _Tomorrow's Money_ by My Chemical Romance

Gerard looks hot with eyeliner.

Well, honestly, Ray thinks Gerard looks hot, period. But with his hair buzzed so short and bleached white, the eyeliner makes his eyes look huge. It adds a hint of vulnerability to Gerard's face, and Ray's heart flutters helplessly in his chest.

Gerard's grin, wicked and sharp, tells Ray that he _knows_ how he makes Ray feel and he struts across the stage like he owns it. Ray spends most nights absurdly thankful that he can hide behind his guitar, watching Gerard and trying not to drool on his stupid uniform jacket. 

Ray spends most days curled up with Gerard in their bunk, talking and laughing and falling even more in love, even when the eyeliner is smeared and smudged and Gerard looks like demented raccoon.

It's weird; he's known Gerard for years, they'd been a band forever, but it wasn't until they'd finished the Black Parade that he _saw_ Gerard. Recording that damn album had changed them all, taken them to the edge of calling it quits and pushing them on, back into the light.

The guys are regular guys, into comics and horror movies, but they do love their eyeliner. Frank, Mikey and Gerard all spend an inordinate amount of time in front of mirrors before their shows, carefully applying eyeliner and other, less understood things. Foundation. Eyeshadow. Things that glitter and shine.

Bob calmly reads the newest issue of _Drum!_ magazine, steady as a rock, while Ray watches surreptitiously, trying not to be fascinated by the ritual of it. When Frank catches him watching, meeting Ray's eyes in the mirror, Ray can't help the blush that heats his cheeks and turns away, pretending to be engrossed in an ongoing conversation between some techs.

"You want me to do you?" Frank asks, days and miles later, when he sees Ray not-watching. Gerard's watching the openers from sidestage, and Frank keeps his voice low. He holds up an eyeliner pencil and gestures, and Ray's first instinct is to back away, like it's a weapon.

"Yes," he finds himself saying, and Frank smiles and pushes Ray down into a chair. 

Frank's hands are gentle as he brushes Ray's curls back from his face. "Look up," he murmurs, and Ray does. He can't help fluttering his eyelids as Frank draws careful lines, then, "Close your eyes and hold still." He hums under his breath as he does Ray's upper lids. Frank grabs Ray's chin and tilts his face to the light. "Perfect."

Ray blinks rapidly, but nothing really feels different. _He_ doesn't feel different. But when he looks in the mirror, a stranger looks back at him, eyes hooded and hot. "Holy shit," he whispers.

"Yup," Frank agrees, and put the pencil away. "Gee's in for a surprise."

Gerard doesn't notice until they're partway into _Dead!_ when Ray tosses his sweaty hair back and meets Gerard's gaze. Gerard actually _stutters_ over the lyrics, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. It only lasts for a second, but it feels like forever as the kids scream and yell and dance, a sea of ecstatic faces.

Ray looks down and grins, a little smug, to himself. He can tell he's totally thrown Gerard off his game, captured his attention and locked it down, even though Gerard is pointedly not looking anywhere near him. Two songs later and Gerard is sneaking glances at him, like he still can't believe what he's seeing.

Turnabout is fair play, and maybe now Gerard will understand how unbalanced and off-kilter Ray's felt since they started this whole crazy sex thing. Friends-with-benefits. Something. Frank flashes him a thumbs-up and Mikey looks bored, as usual. Ray plays and head bangs and savors the curl of anticipation that heats his belly and hardens his cock.

"Fuck, Ray, that's fucking not fair," Gerard hisses after the show, shoving Ray up against the wall. They're in a shadowed alcove, hidden behind stacks of gear and Gerard doesn't hesitate, just drops to his knees on the linoleum floor and starts pawing at the button of Ray's pants. 

Ray makes an inarticulate sound of protest, because fuck, there's people right over _there_ , but he can't actually make himself use words. He's certainly not going to tell Gerard _stop_ , not when Ray knows exactly how talented Gerard is with his mouth.

Very fucking talented.

Gerard's fast, and it doesn't take long for him to get Ray's cock out. He's hard and aching, and Gerard wraps his hand around him, squeezing just right. "So fucking big," Gerard pants out. 

Ray groans and threads his fingers through Gerard's sweaty hair, trying not to pull, but failing when Gerard opens his mouth and licks the head of his dick like it was a lollipop. He can't help himself, he shoves his dick into the wet heat of Gerard's mouth, a broken sound torn from him as Gerard takes it with a happy little sound.

"Gerard, oh fuck—" Ray feels lightheaded and dizzy, and when he looks down at Gerard, kneeling in front of him, _worshiping_ his cock, Gerard's looking right back at him. It's electrifying, and his fingers tighten in Gerard's hair without thought.

Gerard pulls off with a gasp and a wet sound, and rubs his lips against the head of Ray's cock. "You look so fucking hot, Ray, can't believe how hot," he mumbles, and every huff of warm breath sends a shiver down Ray's back. "Fuck." 

Ray's not sure how much more he can handle, and Gerard doesn't leave him hanging, opening his mouth and taking in as much of Ray's dick as he can. Gerard's never managed to deep throat Ray because Ray's dick is too big, but that never stops Gerard from trying, mouth wet and sloppy.

Gerard's palming his cock, hips rocking desperately against his own hand, and Ray _can't_ watch anymore, he's so close and knowing how badly Gerard _wants_ makes him crazy. Ray wants, too, but this isn't the time or the place—

Ray gasps, because Gerard's coming in his fucking pants, shuddering. Gerard groans, and that pushes Ray right to the edge, and over, _oh Christ, his mouth_ —

His head _thunks_ against the wall and he shivers as Gerard licks him clean, lips swollen and used-looking. "Holy fuck," he mutters, and Gerard looks up at him, eyes heated. 

"Hotel room in two nights," he says softly. "Will you?" He makes a swirly gesture around his eyes that Ray can only interpret as _wear eyeliner again_. 

Ray's heart beats faster, nodding mutely, because hell yeah.

"Yeah." Gerard carefully tucks him away and climbs unsteadily back to his feet. "You look so fucking hot in eyeliner." He presses a kiss to Ray's lips. "They're going to leave us behind," he says, and Ray has to walk fast to catch up with Gerard as they head to the dressing room.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Better Step Into The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248925) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
